You've got Weird!
by yumeyana
Summary: [?xFujix?] He thought that being weird was actually negative. He never thought it had its advantages.


**Author's Notes and Warnings:** This was first thought about when my head was full of crack pairings and thus do not expect anything normal here. Also, I have this perception about stoic and semi-stoic guys. They actually think a lot since they don't speak a lot. That's why the main character in this fic might be a little too OOC but I tried to maintain his character too. I hope you like this and will tell me what you think after.

**Dedication:** To Reeza, for staying up late for the title and for putting up with my craziness.

**Disclaimers:** Not mine. This still belongs to that lucky and talented guy named Konomi-sensei. Only the story line belongs to me.

* * *

**_You've got Weird!_**

Wakato said that Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club was full of weirdoes who gave peculiar names to their special moves. I remember raising an eyebrow at that statement, curious at what he meant. But before he could do so, Hanamura-sensei began to defend a certain Seigaku player that caught her attention, Echizen Ryoma.

Maybe that's why Echizen was the only Seigaku player I knew. Hanamura-sensei couldn't stop talking about him.

Perhaps that's why I didn't know the name of that certain Seigaku player that caught my attention.

And if Wakato was right about these people being a bunch of weirdoes, all my prior thoughts about what they must've looked like would be wrong.

I mean, I never thought that someone weird could be that beautiful.

Youhei and Kouhei scored another point against Seigaku's doubles two pair but I wasn't really paying that much attention. My eyes were fixed on someone else, drinking every detail of that person.

The wind blew, his hazel locks flowing with it. His small lips were moving, probably words of concern passing them. His smile had now disappeared, only to be replaced with the most tantalizing pair of aquamarine eyes I've ever seen.

He wasn't too girlish and wasn't too manly either. He was riding between the two roads and smoothly sailing in between them.

Beautiful…

My eyes narrowed, regret filling me. Why hadn't I been curious enough to research about the opposing team? If I had, I may have come across his name. But no. I had to ignore my curiosity and let my mind fashion what they might've looked like. And because of it, I now have to suffer the consequences of not knowing his name.

"What happened to them? They seemed to be synchronized now," a teammate of mine said. My mind could not register who among the regulars said it. Maybe it was Wakato. He was the most talkative person on the team after all.

"Game won by Inui-Momoshiro pair. Seigaku leads five games to four," the referee called.

I blinked. What? Seigaku's D2 pair caught up with us?

I rolled my eyes. What was I doing, staring at the enemy? I was the Buchou, for goodness sake! I was supposed to analyze the game, thinking about how my teammates are doing – not analyze the other team's player and think about how beautiful he was! Get a hold of yourself, Takahisa!

"You seem a bit distracted, Kajimoto," came Shinjyo's steady voice.

I frowned. Why did Shinjyo have to be so perceptive?

"I'm just concerned about Kouhei and Youhei's performance. Seigaku's doubles two seem to be putting their pace off."

Yeah, right – _concerned_. I didn't even know what was happening until the referee shouted the score.

I could feel Shinjyo's eyes still boring from behind me, as if not to believe what I had just said. Thankfully, Oota was there to voice out his opinion.

"Seigaku put in a pretty nice pair there. Better than what we expected anyway."

I nodded, my mind finally functioning the way a Buchou's mind was supposed to. "But our unit won't let them take another point."

All of a sudden, our little discussion was cut off by a commotion on Seigaku's side of the court. Momoshiro – I think that was his name – collapsed and was now being taken away in a stretcher.

Our doubles two won by default because of a sudden case of indigestion.

I sighed inwardly – relieved at the victory – as my eyes traveled towards his direction, expecting to see crestfallen faces. I certainly did not expect to see his teammates snickering and an amused smile on his face.

Okay. That was weird. Why were they still acting like that despite the fact that they just lost one match?

But damn. That amused smile on his face made him all the more beautiful.

Wait. I gritted my teeth. Concentrate on the game, Takahisa! Are you Jyosei Shounan's Buchou or what?!

I wanted to slap myself to get rid of the spell that he had unconsciously cast on me. A really hard slap. Or let Shinjyo hit me with his Deep Impulse – let's just disregard the fact that he's forbidden to use it – or something. I closed my eyes, willing my mind to concentrate on the game and nothing else.

Note to self: FOCUS ON THE GAME AND ONLY THE GAME.

I sighed. With him around, that was going to be one hard job.

* * *

The crowd applauded, most of the cheering coming from Seigaku's side. Echizen Ryoma won over Shinjyo Reiji, six games to four, securing Seigaku a spot in the best four.

It was funny, Kajimoto thought as he walked towards the opposing team's direction. He didn't feel as bad as he thought he'd be. Perhaps, he concluded, it was because he knew Seigaku deserved it. The only thing that saddened him though was that he neither knew the guy's name – the one he had consciously tried to ignore after they bagged doubles two – nor did he get to see him play.

"Domo. Buchou no Kajimoto desu," he said, extending his right hand to one of the members of the golden pair.

"Buchou-dairi no Oishi desu," the brunette said, shaking hands with Kajimoto.

He released the hand and smiled. "Congratulations on making it to the best four."

"Arigato."

"By the way, who was supposed to be in Singles One?"

"Boku da yo."

Kajimoto turned to his left and almost stepped back when his sight came in contact with the person beside him. The person he was staring at – the one who attracted him – was right by his side, only a few inches away, smiling at him.

"But it looks like Echizen took it from me."

The Jyosei Shounan Buchou did not know how to react to the sudden arrival of the guy who seemed to put a spell on him. He just stared.

"This is our Fuji," Oishi said.

Pale lavender eyes blinked and almost widened, the temporary captain's words sinking in his system.

_Fuji? Tennis tensai Fuji Syusuke?_

Thankfully, his brain was still functioning despite everything that was happening.

"I've heard of your abilities. I would have loved to play with you if we made it to Singles One. It's too bad."

_Quick thinking, Takahisa! That was smooth_, he thought.

"Same here," Fuji said, their hands meeting halfway. And suddenly, Oishi was forgotten and time seemed to stand still for the Buchou.

Warm and soft, Kajimoto thought. It almost seemed like the blue-eyed one wasn't the famed Tennis prodigy. And he did not want to let go just yet.

"Oishi-sempai, Fuji-sempai," came Echizen's voice, bringing Kajimoto back to reality as Fuji let go. "We're already going to Kawamura-sempai's. You're the only ones we're waiting for."

The tensai smiled at his junior. "Gomen ne, Echizen-kun. You must be really hungry after that match, ne?"

The freshman rolled his eyes at the teasing lilt in his sempai's voice. "Mada mada da ne."

"Good luck with the nationals, then," Kajimoto said, turning to Oishi.

"We'll try our best," the temporary captain with a smile.

Fuji turned to him with a smile and a small 'Ja' escaping his lips before he joined the rest of his teammates. And Kajimoto just watched as his profile slowly faded from his sight.

* * *

"Mada mada da ne, Fuji-sempai," Echizen said in a low voice that only the two of them could hear, as they headed towards the sushi shop.

Fuji turned to him and cocked his head to the right. The freshman snickered, adjusting his cap a little.

"You seem to charm people everywhere you go. I'm actually considering the possibility that you might be a wizard or nymph of some sort."

Cerulean eyes opened, curious. "What do you mean, Echizen?"

The smallest regular was now looking at him. "The Jyosei Shounan Buchou likes you a lot."

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "What made you say that?"

The freshman just shrugged.

"Kajimoto-kun, we'll be leaving now," came Hanamura's voice from somewhere behind him.

"Ah," he answered but did not move. It almost seemed like he was rooted to the spot.

"Kajimoto? You okay man?" he heard Wakato ask.

Not that he wanted to go really. It seemed like there was something he needed to do. Something like ask Fuji out or invite him to a match.

"Buchou?" It was Youhei this time.

But he was the Buchou and he had responsibilities to attend to other than to invite someone out. And there was a possibility that the tensai already had someone else.

Then Kouhei. "You look like you froze there."

But he would never know if he didn't try. There was no harm in trying, right?

Kajimoto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sumimasen, sensei but can you please wait for me for a few minutes? I will join you shortly. I just have other business to attend to."

* * *

"You like him."

The tensai gave a non-committal shrug. Echizen snorted, knowing that his sempai would never reveal much to him.

"I can bet you three days of free lunch that he will ask you out."

Confident brat, Fuji thought. He did not know why his junior was so confident when it was evident that Kajimoto wasn't the type of guy who'd make rash decisions like date someone he barely knew. Was there something that he missed about the buchou's personality?

No. He was sure that Kajimoto wouldn't do that. "Deal."

* * *

"Fuji-kun!"

The tensai stopped in his tracks, recognizing the voice. Echizen stopped, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face. The other regulars paused too, curious.

Fuji turned around just in time to see an almost breathless buchou. _No. I could not be wrong!_

"Yes, Kajimoto-kun?"

The chestnut colored haired buchou took a deep breath. _No backing out now._

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

Seven pairs of eyes – all of them belonged to the regulars – widened. Fuji blinked. Echizen fought an urge to roll his eyes.

"Well aside from practice, yes. Why?"

There was a hopeful smile on the taller lad's face. "Do you want to have that Singles One match tomorrow on the street courts?"

This time, Echizen rolled his eyes and did not bother to hide it. What a lame tactic to get a date.

_So he wanted to have that match! What was I thinking?_ Fuji smiled. "Ii yo."

The smile on Kajimoto's face grew more hopeful. "That's great. Then maybe we could grab something afterwards? Perhaps dinner or a movie?"

Six jaws dropped. Inui almost dropped his notebook. Echizen lowered his cap to hide the smirk on his face. Azure eyes opened.

Fuji was simply stunned at what was happening. The freshman had been right. He did not expect the captain of the opposing team to ask him out. It certainly wasn't because he did not like the captain – it was the contrary.

Cerulean eyes scanned the person in front of him. Kajimoto looked downright sexy, especially now – sweat trickling down his forehead, lips slightly parted as he tried to catch his breath.

Ah yes. If there was one physical attribute that Fuji loved about the captain, it was his lips. And right now, Kajimoto's lips looked really inviting that he might just want to invite himself over.

Why not, Fuji thought. With a sly smile on his face, the tensai closed the distance between them in one swift move. Oh yes. There were better ways to say 'yes'.

Kajimoto's eyes flew wide open. Inui dropped his notebook. Momoshiro and Kikumaru fell on their butt. Echizen's jaw dropped. The rest of the regulars seemed too stunned to even react.

"Let's forget the match," Fuji whispered on the buchou's ear, lips brushing it as he did so. "Meet me tonight at the park fountain. Be there at seven."

"Aa," was all Kajimoto could say.

He fought an urge to place one last kiss on those lips, knowing that there would be more tonight. With a satisfied smile on his face, he waved goodbye to Kajimoto and started to rouse his paralyzed teammates. Although most of them were still stunned by the turn of events, they started to walk towards the sushi shop. Fuji soon heard Inui scribbling in his notebook, muttering 'Ii data' every five seconds. Kikumaru and Momoshiro began teasing the tensai a few minutes after their data collector recovered. It felt good to feel his best friend glomping him.

Yes. Even that was good even if the acrobatic player was quite heavy.

"Fuji-sempai."

Fuji's diverted his attention to the grinning freshman beside him. "Prepare a list of what you want for lunch and give it to me before we leave the sushi shop."

Echizen adjusted his cap. "Domo."

He could prepare lunch for the freshman for a month and Fuji knew he still wouldn't mind. The tingling sensation on his lips made him smile.

Because for him, he didn't really lose. He was actually the winner.

* * *

The Jyosei Shounan buchou brought his fingers to his lips. He could still feel the tensai's lips on his. It was weird, he thought, to get his first kiss before the first date. But honestly, he didn't care.

Kajimoto smiled as he walked back to rejoin his teammates. They might've lost the ticket to the best four, but he had won something else. Loosing has its ups after all.

"You look awfully happy," Wakato commented as soon as he walked up to them. "You have that the-birds-are-chirping-the-sun-is-shining-the-flowers-smell-good kind of look on your face."

Pale lavender eyes gazed up at the sky. Yes, he thought. Everything suddenly seemed like how his teammate had described it. He couldn't grasp how to describe how it really felt like but it was something along those lines.

"Kajimoto?"

He always thought that being weird was something negative. Everyone would laugh at how queer you were. You would have no one to hang around with except your fellow weird pals. However now, he discovered that being weird wasn't all downhill.

He turned to Wakato and smiled. "Sometimes, being weird has its benefits."

Owari

22Au04 :: 07:21p :: 2337 words

**Author's Notes:** Yes. It was Fuji and Kajimoto. No, don't ask why. I was being weird that time. Again.


End file.
